Project Summary/Abstract Administrative Core A strong PPG requires key centralized organizational structures to foster lab-to-lab interactions. This includes everything from managing videoconferencing and face-to-face meetings to coordinating regulatory requirements and practical considerations for sharing of research samples. The Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure required for efficient completion of the program project goals. The Administrative Core has the following Specific Aims: 1. Generate budgets and oversee the distribution of the subcontract. 2. Define the role of all personnel associated with the PPG in relation to project goals and help foster communication between these key personnel. 3. Generate progress reports and other communication with the NIH program officer. 4. Organize monthly videoconferences with all PIs and staff to exchange results and plan future experiments. 5. Organize annual meetings at UCSF or at a central meeting (i.e. FOCIS, AAI, etc) with key personnel from all sites. 6. Organize submission of all applications for regulatory approval including animal studies, hazardous materials and human subjects research. 7. Maintain sample inventory database and track the shipment of materials between Projects. 8. Provide an infrastructure for sharing of data generated by the Center including a secured network for sharing protocols and requesting reagents.